Within an airplane, numerous on-board members exchange data signals over one or more wired on-board communications networks. By way of example, these members are computers, sensors, or indeed power members. These exchanges of signals enable the on-board computers and the pilot to have up-to-date data instantaneously for optimizing the control and the operation of the airplane. They also enable controlled members to be controlled without delay via means that are not mechanical.